batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Fox
Lucius Fox is a fictional character appearing in Batman comic books by DC Comics. He was created by Len Wein and John Calnan, and first appeared in Batman #307 (January 1979). As a supporting character, he acts as Bruce Wayne's business manager who apparently unknowingly runs the business interests that supplies Batman's equipment needs as well as financing his operations. History CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Fox has the "Midas Touch", an ability to turn failing businesses into successful conglomerates. Fox is called in to the failing Wayne Enterprises and brings a balance to both Wayne's private and business finances, including, as shown in Batman Confidential, heading the project that produced the prototype that would become the Batwing. In addition, he also manages the particulars of the Wayne Foundation as well while Wayne dictates the organization's general policies. Since then, Fox has been approached time and time again by other companies seeking his expertise. After overcoming the original challenge of returning Wayne Enterprises to its glory, Fox has elected to stay, having been given an unparalleled freedom in the company. In Batman: Haunted Knight, it is explained that Lucius Fox is rescued from muggers by a young Bruce Wayne in Paris. Later, Fox asks him if he wants to start a foundation for charity, which Bruce agrees to many years later, deciding that not all of his money has to go to crime fighting. Many stories allude to Fox knowing the secret activities of his employer, and yet keeping it to himself, most notably in the recent feature film Batman Begins; at the very least, he is aware that his employer is not the shallow playboy he pretends to be. Fox has become a valuable ally for Batman, not just by helping to finance the vigilante's activities but by handling most of Wayne Enterprises' day-to-day business, leaving Wayne to prowl the rooftops. He is also a valued friend to Bruce Wayne, though the fact that Wayne cannot be totally honest with him occasionally hampers their friendship. Bruce Wayne, as Batman, originally forms the Outsiders in order to rescue Fox from Baron Bedlam. When Fox later suffered a stroke, Wayne makes sure that Fox gets the best care possible and supports him and his family. In other media ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Lucius Fox was voiced by Brock Peters in Batman: The Animated Series and then by Mel Winkler in The New Batman Adventures. ''Batman Beyond'' In "Black Out", an early episode of Batman Beyond, a series set in the future of Batman: The Animated Series, a company by the name of Foxteca is the target of corporate sabotage. In a conversation between Bruce Wayne and the villanous Derek Powers, it is revealed that when Powers took over Wayne Enterprises, he fired the company's vice president, Lucius Fox Jr., who went on to found his own technology company, Foxteca. Wayne remains supportive of the Foxes. Nolan film series See: Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) ''The Batman Lucius Fox appeared on The Batman in both parts of the season four finale The Joining ("Part One" and "Part Two"), where he is voiced by Louis Gossett Jr.. This version is based on the Batman Begins version including his background as a friend of Thomas Wayne. He knows Bruce Wayne's secret identity as Batman (though, this version's knowledge is stated outright, not merely implied as in Begins), and helps design most of his arsenal along with the construction of the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor. He, along with Robin, Batgirl, and J'onn J'onzz, played a part in helping Batman defeat the alien robots known as the Joining. Lucius returns in The Batman/Superman Story, where he gives Batman a new version of the Bat-bot, which he later uses against a brainwashed Superman, and provides Robin with a jetpack. Fox, Lucius